


Never alone

by EreriForever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriForever/pseuds/EreriForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and LEvi are spies Hanji and Eren are step siblings PEtra MIkasa and LEvi are related Armin and Christa are related and this is my first non con so it will suck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never alone

Eren jaeger shot awake with a scream He looked around the room expecting a dam basement and to be chained to a wall he relaxed when he saw his bed room that he shared with his two lovers Erwin sat up watching him "are you okay"he asked Eren nodded and forced a smile"I'm fine"he said Levi pulled him closer"No your not your were screaming and crying"he said Eren sighed and layed back down"I really don't want to talk about it"he whispered hiding his face in the pillow Levi gently rubbed his back"Okay"HE said softly Eren shifted as he gazed at the two of them"Your not going to push it"he asked Levi shook his head"If you don't want to talk about it I won't make you"He replied Eren shifted closer to them both were working as spies but never talked to him about it but he didn't mind as long as they were together"If I tell you have to answer one question"Eren said softly Erwin nuzzled his neck"Ok"he said softly Eren shifted nervously through out their three year relationship he had never told them anything about his past"Uh The year before I met you I was walking home alone I made a stupid decisions to cut through an alley and I was pinned to the wall and chloroformed and when I woke up I was chained in a damp basement and........"He trailed off for a second staring at one spot on the bed"The people who caught me raped me "he finished Levi pulled him closer to him"I'm sorry"He whispered holding him Eren gently nuzzled his neck"You have nothing to be sorry for"Eren said as he met Levi's grey eyes"But you had to go through that nobody should go through anything like that"Eren nodded and felt Erwin rubbing his shoulders a content moan emitted from Eren as he rested his head against Levi's chest"What do you want to know"Erwin asked gently kissing the nape of his neck eliciting a moan from the brunette"Why did you chose to be spies"Eren asked softly"I don't know I guess it sounded interesting at the time"Erwin said Levi sighed"MY father was a spy before me and I always said when I grew up I wanted to be just like him so I followed him into the career and It's had it's pros and cons"He said softly Eren looked curious"What do you mean"he asked Levi gently kissed his Temple"I met you and Erwin are it's pros and the cons Too many things that cause nightmares"He replied Eren nodded as his cell went off He quickly kissed both on the cheek and went to go get dressed when he went to pass through the kitchen HE was stopped by Erwin and Levi Levi smiled softly"Hold on for a minute okay"HE said Eren nodded knowing he had time Erwin knelt down on one knee and smiled Levi had one hand behind his back leaning against the wall smiling at the shocked man before them"Eren Jaeger will you marry me"Erwin asked Eren nodded and hugged him tightly before letting Erwin slid the before ring onto his finger it was silver but made to look like a rose circled it Levi pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a match ring Eren smiled and hugged his two fiancees before kissing both and Erwin smiled"Don't stay out too late"He said gently kissing his neck Eren smiled"I won't"he kissed Levi and headed out the door in a black shirt with a Aldi symbol on it and black pants as he sprinted out of the elevator he bumped into a man in a trench coat and a grey hat Eren slowed down and decided the man looked suspicious and posed like he was about to take a photo of his ring but took one of the man observing him before taking a photo of the ring and texting it to Armin and Mikasa he ran out the door and called the house phone Erwin picked up on the first ring"Hello"HE greeted cheerfully Eren shifted his phone and smiled"DO you have to work tonight"He asked Erwin smiled"No not tonight why"HE asked"Well That new restaurant opened up and I thought maybe we could go out for dinner tonight"He replied as he started his car HE pulled out and drove towards Connie and Sasha's house as he stopped outside he smiled as Erwin returned to the phone"Levi agreed to come"HE said Eren smiled"Okay I have to go I'll see you tonight"HE said Erwin smiled"BE careful I love you"He said Eren heard Levi shouting for Erwin to tell he loved him"I love both of you too"Eren said cheerfully before hanging up and knocking on the door Connie opened the door"Eren hey sorry we woke up late and are behind"He said letting him in shutting the door behind him Sasha groaned"We need more groceries"she called out Eren laughed before following them outside to his car as he pulled out onto the highway he Noticed a black sedan swerve into his lane showing no sign of stop he hit the brake and nothing happened"Oh shit"he cursed Connie glanced at him"My brakes"he replied and tried the e-brake with no success the two vehicles collided and Eren felt a sharp pain in his lower stomach and everything blurred as darkness closed in as the sedan back up and tore off Erwin sat his cup of coffee down before the phone rang again"Hello"HE greeted"ERWIN IS LEVI THERE"MIkasa shouted Erwin sighed"Levi it's your sister"HE called Levi took the phone from him"What"HE asked "Levi Eren's been in a accident"Mikasa said"Wh-what hospital"Levi asked panicking"Verona regional"She said Levi slammed the phone down and ran to get his keys"Eren's been in a accident"Levi shouted as Erwin followed him to the elevator when they reached the bottom Erwin took the keys Levi tried to process the news"Did she say what happened"Erwin asked"No just that he's at Verona Regional"Levi replied as the pulled into the hospital Levi threw open his door and ran inside The nurse looked at the two"How may I help you"she asked"What room is Eren Jaeger in"Levi demanded she paled"R-Room 62"she replied pointing Racing down the hall Levi slid to a stop outside the door not bothering to knock Erwin gently took his hand"Levi you need to calm down it won't help Eren to see you panicking"He whispered Levi nodded and composed himself before slowly approaching the bed Eren was laying on the bed with an IV in his hand and he was hooked up to an oxygen machine Levi felt helpless as he sat beside Eren's bedside and placed his hand on Eren's"Hey baby we're here now"He whispered Eren opened his eyes to loo at him"Levi"He asked Levi instantly became Alert"Eren!"He whispered softly Eren smiled"I'll be fine Doctor Reynolds said I just Cracked a few ribs and stopped breathing for a while but I'll live"Eren said smiling lightly Erwin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed"That's good"HE said smiling relieved Levi yawned as the adrenaline left his body leaving him tired"I couldn't stand if we lost you Eren"Levi said running the pad of his thumb over Eren's knuckles Eren sniffled"It wasn't an accident"he said softly a knock sounded and an officer came in"Hey doofus"Jean said as he stepped in in uniform Eren gave a weak smile"Horse-face" Jean sat down and smiled before pulling out his recording device"Can you tell me what happened"He asked Eren nodded"I picked my friends Connie and Sasha Springer up from their house before getting on the highway and a black sedan moved into my lane and didn't look like it was going to stop so I tried my brakes and they didn't work I tried the E-brake and it also didn't work We hit each other head on and the Sedan left the seen"Eren said Jean nodded turning the device off"Ah that reminds me I have this"he said reaching for his phone he opened his pictures and showed him the picture of the man"What Is this"Jean asked "He was watching me when I got off the elevator and he looked suspicious"Eren explained Levi glanced at him"This morning?"He asked Eren nodded Jean sighed one of the few friends who knew Levi and Erwin's secret"I think you should take Eren out of town if they know he's alive they will try again"Jean said softly"Hanji has that resort she made into a summer home in the mountains"Eren said Levi glanced at Erwin and nodded"How soon can he leave"Erwin asked Jean smiled"I pulled a few strings he can leave right now but the doctor wants to talk to you"He said standing up"Oh and you might want to take anyone you care about they will become a target to get to you"Jean said a young woman came in and sighed"I've already discharged him but these are his medicine he needs to take for his 'Problem'"She said handing him a bottle of pills"No activities that will increase his heart rate exponentially"she said and left Eren glanced at Jean the two seeming to have a silent argument "Fine you win"Jean said as he removed his cell fone and stepped out Eren sighed"so much for our dinner plans"he said and yawned"I'm going to go get our things packed"Erwin said standing up Levi shook his head"I got it"he said Erwin nodded and head to the resort occasionally glancing at Eren in the passenger seat as he pulled up he noticed Levi's car wasn't there Eren shifted to gaze out of the window as he got of the Chrysler 300 his phone rang he glanced at Erwin and removed his phone from his pocket and answered he was met with Levi's scream of pain


End file.
